30. I po co tak daleko doszedłeś?!
(czołówka) Matt i Katerine patrzą na Lai Chi, która gotuje. Lai Chi: (gwiżdże) Katerine: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Sama obecność tej kobiety mnie wpienia! Matt: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Już wolę towarzystwo Vanessy, niż Lai Chi! Vanessa: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Dlaczego oni tak dziwnie na nią patrzą?! Chris: Witam półfinalistów! Sam nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że to mówię! Matt: A ja nie mogę uwierzyć w to co się stało 2 dni temu! Katerine: Ja też! Lindsay odpadła przez oszustwo! Tylko, że to tym razem nie była Vanessa! Lai Chi i Chris patrzą na siebie zaniepokojeni. Matt: Ty to zrobiłaś, Lai Chi! Lai Chi: Ojć... Przepraszam, ale dzwoni mi telefon! Katerine: Chris! Chcemy wyjaśnień! Chris: Nie mogę wam na ten temat nic powiedzieć! Katerine: Świnia! Chris: Z szacunkiem! Bo wykopię cie stąd bez żadnych skrupułów! Katerine: Spróbowałbyś tylko! Chris: Dosyć! Zacznijmy wasze zadanie! Dziś sobie pośpiewamy! A dokładniej. Musicie w ciągu 9 godzin wybrać 2 piosenki, które później zaprezentujecie mi, Lai Chi oraz specjalnemu gościowi. Żeby nie poszło wam za łatwo. Musicie tworzyć wszystko tak jak teledysk. Ubrania, makijaż itp. Wiecie o co mi chodzi? Osoba, która dostanie najniższą notę za piosenki automatycznie wyleci z programu i będziemy mogli przejść do finału! Oczywiście nie tak od razu. Hehe. Wszystko jasne? Matt: Jak słońce? Chris: Kamery będą was ciągle śledzić, więc nie próbujcie nawet sabotować się nawzajem! Vanessa: Wygram to i będę z jednym z was w finale! Matt: A kogo byś wolała? Vanessa: Nie wiem! (w pokoju zwierzeń) Naprawdę to było dosyć dziwne pytanie! Sama nie wiem z kim chcę być w finale! Matt: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Może być ciężko, bo jeśli nie przeszkodzimy Vanessie w dzisiejszym zadaniu to albo ja albo Katerine możemy odpaść! Katerine: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Po raz pierwszy musimy liczyć na los! Inaczej nie da się tego załatwić! Vanessa: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Katerine i Matt zmawiają się przeciwko mnie! To trochę dziwne, ale... czuję się tu samotnie. (zaczyna płakać) Chris: Musicie przygotowć 2 dowolnie wybrane przez was piosenki, a później zaśpiewacie je przed jurorami. Vanessa: Czyli przed kim? Chris: Przede mną, Lai Chi oraz wybraną przez was osobę. Katerine: Mamy wybrać sami? Chris: Tak, co w tym takiego dziwnego? Katerine: Nic, nic. (do Matta) Jeśli chcemy to wygrać musimy wybrać kogos kto nas lubi. Matt: (do Katerine) Kogo? Julie? Katerine: (do Matta) Nie! Tylko nie ją! A może... wiem! Lindsay Matt: (do Katerine) Dobry pomysł! Chris: Halo?! Mówię do was! Pracujemy sami, a nie wspieramy nawzajem! Matt: Powodzenia! Katerine: Nawzajem! Vanessa: Ehh... Matt: Do ciebie też mówiłem... Vanessa. Vanessa: Naprawdę? Matt: Wiesz co? Lubię cię. Vanessa: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Powiedział, że mnie lubi! Uznać go za pzyjaciela? (stop film) Chris: (do Pzegranych): Czy Vanessa w końcu zmięknie?! Heather: Co ty?! Ona tylko gra, żeby wykopać Matta! Courtney: Ty zawsze tak myślisz! Heaher: A ty byś tego nie zrobiła?! Courtney: Zrobiłabym! Hehe Heather: No własnie! Chris: Czy one zawsze muszą się kłócić?! Leshawna: Żebyś wiedział, że tak! (koniec stop film) Katerine: Zaśpiewam może.. jakiegoś rocka! Ooo, to dobry pomysł! Ej... idź mi z tą kamerą! Możesz być szpiegem! Vanessa: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Naprawdę myśleliście, że będę miła dla Matta! Wykopię go i będę w finale z tą... panną mądralińską! Vanessa podchodzi do Matta. Vanessa: Hey, Matt. Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że... doszło do mnie to co powiedziałeś. Matt: To, że cię lubię? Vanessa: Tak. I wiesz, chciałam ci za to podziękować. Podchodzi do niego i go czule całuje. Vanessa: Dzięki bardzo! Matt: Eee... Nie ma za co. (w pokoju zwierzeń) To było jak... gorącą bomba! Nie wiedziałem, że jest tak dobra w... Dobra, koniec tematu! Katerine: Dobra, według mojego planu to pierwszą piosenkę zadedykuję Trentowi! Na pewno będzie to oglądał. A druga będzie dla tych osób, które mnie zdradziły! Mowa oczywiście o Julie! Może gdyby nie ten tajny sojusz z Chefem nadal by była... zamiast Matta albo Vanessy! Ohh, Julie! W co ty się wpakowałaś?! Chris: I jak tam, Katie? Dobrze ci idzie? Katerine: Myślałam o tym wszystkim. O Chefie i Julie! Myślisz, że zrobiłaby mi to? No wiesz, o co mi chodzi? O ten tajny sojusz. Chris: Tak naprawdę to Julie nie jest w tym nic winna! Chef się w niej po prostu... zakochał! Katerine: Co?! Chris: Tak, ale ona odrzucała jego zaloty! Lecz pewnego razu uległa i los tak chciał, że wyszło niedobrze dla niej! Katerine: Chris! Nie chcę jej stracić! To moja najlepsza przyjaciółka odkąd skończyłyśmy 6 lat. Chris: Miałaś bardzo ciekawą przeszłość, ale teraz czas na piosenki. Przyszedłem się tylko spytać jakie masz zamiar zagrać piosenki? Katerine: Zaśpiewam Three Days Grace pod tytułem Time of Dying oraz Ana Johnsson, We Are. Chris: Ciekawe piosenki. Znaczy ciekawie się zapowiadają, bo ich nigdy nie słyszałem. Katerine: To żałuj! Są świetne. Hehe Chris: Dobra, to teraz idę do Vanessy. Chris: Jak tam panna metalowa? Vanessa: Zgłupiałeś do reszty?! Chris: Przyszedłem tylko, żebyś powiedziała mi, co zaśpiewasz. Vanessa: Aha. No to Iron Maiden - Run To The Hills i System Of A Down - Lonely Day. Chris: Ostro! Vanessa: Kocham ta muzykę! Chris: Ej, nie widziałaś Matta? Vanessa: Właśnie stroi mi scenę. Będę miała własną. Chris: Chyba nie chcesz, żeby wyleciał przez ciebie? Vanessa: (z sarkazmem) Niee, skądże? Chris: (woła Matta) Matt, zejdź tu na chwilę. Matt: O co chodzi? Chris: Wiesz już co chcesz przygotować? Matt: Powiem ci na ucho! (...) Chris: (...) Pozostawię to bez komentarza. Vanessa: (do Matta) Ok, to jak będzie koniec mojej 2 piosenki to ty wbiegasz i razem rozwalamy gitary! Jasne? Matt: Jak słońce! Vanessa: Hehe (w pokoju zwierzeń) Matt ma w oczach teraz tylko 2 serduszka! Na pewno go wykopię! Matt: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Ohh... Vanessa: Obudź się! Matt: Ohh... Myślałem o nas. Vanessa: Nie rozpędzaj się tak szybko! Muszę coś zrobić! (do kamery) Zostań tu! Ja muszę iść do łazienki! Nie zostanie póki co zdradzone, co takiego miała na myśli Vanessa mówiąc: Muszę coś zrobić! (Po chwili) Vanessa: Już jestem... O_O Matt, nieźle ci poszło z tą sceną! Matt: Dzięki... Vanessa: To my już jesteśmy gotowi. Ciekawe co u naszej Katerine? Katerine: Uff... Tyle się napracowałam, ale warto było! No, jestem w 100 % gotowa! Mam nadzieję, że Matt'owi dobrze idzie... Wyjeżdżał z tą kamerą! Mówiłam ci coś już! (Wieczorem) Chris: Lai Chi, dlaczego jesteś w habicie?! Lindsay, ależ ty ładnie wyglądasz w tej sukni. Lai Chi: Przecież kazałeś mi się w to ubrać! Lindsay: Ledwo co się w niej trzymam! Waży chyba z 5 kilo! Chris: Dobra... Zawodnicy gotowi?! To świetnie! Możemy powoli zaczynać! Po proszę pierwszą uczestniczkę... Katerine!!! Katerine wchodzi i nagle zapalają się światła. Katerine: Tą piosenkę dedykuję Trentowi, choć zapomniałam o czym była! Hihi Katerine (śpiewa): See the devil on the door step now, my oh my '' ''Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives Sliding down the information higway Buying in just like a bunch of fools Time is ticking and we can’t go back, my oh my '' ''What about the world today What about the place that we call home We’ve never been so many And we’ve never been so alone '' ''Keep watching from your picket fence You keep talking but it makes no sence You say we’re not responsible But we are, we are You wash your hands You come out clean But fail to recognize the enemie’s within You say we’re not responsible But we are, we are, we are One step forward making two steps back, my oh my Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life Lining up for the grand illusion No answers for no questins asked Lining up for the execution – without knowing why Keep watching from your picket fence You keep talking but it makes no sence You say we’re not responsible But we are, we are You wash your hands You come out clean But fail to recognize the enemie’s within You say we’re not responsible But we are, we are, we are It’s all about power, bout taking control Breaking the will, and raping the soul They suck us dry til there’s nothing left My oh my, my oh my Keep watching from your picket fence You keep talking but it makes no sence You say we’re not responsible But we are, we are You wash your hands You come out clean But fail to recognize the enemie’s within You say we’re not responsible But we are, we are, we are (wielki aplauz) Chris: Wow, To było coś!!! Dostajesz ode mnie 10! Lai Chi: Bóg z tobą! Wszyscy głupio się patrzą na Lai Chi... Lai Chi: Ehh... 10! Lindsay: 10! (mruga okiem do Katerine) Katerine: Dziękuję wam bardzo. Całuski... ( Schodzi ze sceny, a raczej Matt ją spycha... Matt: Teraz ja! Hihi... (biegnie za płachtę) Już?! Chris: No, dawaj! Matt wychodzi na scenę nago cały owinięty folią z napisem: "Crime Scene Investigation" z tancerkami i zaczyna... Matt (śpiewa): Hello, hello, baby; You called, I can’t hear a thing. I have got no service in the club, you see, see Wha-Wha-What did you say? Oh, you’re breaking up on me Sorry, I cannot hear you, I’m kinda busy. K-kinda busy K-kinda busy Sorry, I cannot hear you, I’m kinda busy. Just a second, it’s my favorite song they’re gonna play And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh You shoulda made some plans with me, you knew that I was free. And now you won’t stop calling me; I’m kinda busy. Stop callin’, stop callin’, I don’t wanna think anymore! I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin’, stop callin’, I don’t wanna talk anymore! I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor. Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin’ me! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh I’m busy! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin’ me! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Can call all you want, but there’s no one home, and you’re not gonna reach my telephone! Out in the club, and I’m sippin’ that bub, and you’re not gonna reach my telephone! Call when you want, but there’s no one home, and you’re not gonna reach my telephone! Out in the club, and I’m sippin’ that bub, and you’re not gonna reach my telephone! Boy, the way you blowin’ up my phone won’t make me leave no faster. Put my coat on faster, leave my girls no faster. I shoulda left my phone at home, ’cause this is a disaster! Callin’ like a collector - sorry, I cannot answer! Not that I don’t like you, I’m just at a party. And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing. Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station. Tonight I’m not takin’ no calls, ’cause I’ll be dancin’. ‘Cause I’ll be dancin’ ‘Cause I’ll be dancin’ Tonight I’m not takin’ no calls, ’cause I’ll be dancin’! Stop callin’, stop callin’, I don’t wanna think anymore! I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin’, stop callin’, I don’t wanna talk anymore! I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin’, stop callin’, I don’t wanna think anymore! I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin’, stop callin’, I don’t wanna talk anymore! I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor. Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin’ me! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh I’m busy! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin’ me! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Can call all you want, but there’s no one home, you’re not gonna reach my telephone! ‘Cause I’m out in the club, and I’m sippin’ that bub, and you’re not gonna reach my telephone! Call when you want, but there’s no one home, and you’re not gonna reach my telephone! ‘Cause I’m out in the club, and I’m sippin’ that bub, and you’re not gonna reach my telephone! My telephone! M-m-my telephone! ‘Cause I’m out in the club, and I’m sippin’ that bub, and you’re not gonna reach my telephone! My telephone! M-m-my telephone! ‘Cause I’m out in the club, and I’m sippin’ that bub, and you’re not gonna reach my telephone! Taki szczegół, że podczas tej piosenki Matt tańczył przy rurze oraz całował obydwie płcie raz, nie zapominając też o niecenzuralnych gestach oraz pozach. Chris: ... Lai Chi: ... Lindsay: ... Vanessa: ... Katerine: ... Nikt nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku. Matt: I jak?! Chris: Szok! Po prostu... szok! Na maksa! 10! Lai Chi: Ale hardcore! 10! Lindsay: 10! Matt schodzi ze sceny, a Katerine cały czas na niego patrzy jak słup z otwartą buźką xD Katerine: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Z takiej strony go nie znałam! Vanessa: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Co to ku**a ma być?! Miał być gorszy, a nie robić tu takie występy! Chris: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Oni mnie zaskakują! Lai Chi: Ciasno mi w tym habicie! I na dodatek gorąco! Chris: Nic na to nie poradzę! A teraz czas na... Vanessę!!! Wielkie brawa! Z oddali słychać tylko czyjeś chrząknięcie. Vanessa (śpiewa): White man came across the sea Brought us pain and misery Killed our tribes killed our creed Took our game for his own need We fought him hard we fought him well Out on the plains we gave him hell But many came too much for Cree Oh will we ever be set free? Riding through dustclouds and barren wastes Galloping hard on the plains Chasing the redskins back to their holes Fighting them at their own game Murder for freedom a stab in the back Women and children and cowards attack Run to the hills run for your lives Run to the hills run for your lives Soldier blue on the barren wastes Hunting and killing their game Raping the women and wasting the men The only good Indians are tame Selling them whisky and taking their gold Enslaving the young and destroying the old Run to the hills run for your lives Chris: Niezbyt długie, ale jakie za to ciekawe! Daję ci 10! Lai Chi: Ogólnie to nie lubię tego typu piosenek, ale było w tym coś... fajnego! 9! Lindsay: Uszy mnie jeszcze bolą, ale może dzięki temu będę lepiej słuchać! Hihi. 9. Vanessa: Sądziłam, że dostanę więcej punktów, ale tyle mi wystarczy! Dzięki wam. Chris: Po pierwszej części mamy na prowadzeniu Katerine i Matta, a za nimi Vanessę! I tak macie dobre oceny! Czas na część drugą! Katerine? Gotowa? Katerine: Jak zawsze! Dawaj ojciec! Wbiega na scenę z gitarą elektryczną i zaczyna grać ostrą solówkę. Chris: (do siebie) Ostra dziewczyna! Hehe Przestaje ale to jeszcze nie koniec... Katerine (śpiewa): On the ground I lay Motionless in pain I can see my life flashing before my eyes Dead I fall asleep Is this all a dream Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare I will not die (I will not die) I will survive I will not die, I'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me I will not die, I'll wait here for you In my time of dying On this bed I lay Losing everything I can see my life passing me by Was it all too much Or just not enough Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare I will not die (I will not die) I will survive I will not die, I'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me I will not die, I'll wait here for you In my time of dying I will not die, I'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me I will not die, I'll wait here for you In my time of dying I will not die, I'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me I will not die... Pod sam koniec piosenki coś się dzieję i głośniki zaczynają się fajczyć. Katerine: Co jest?! Reszta myśląc, że to część przedstawienie klaszcze jeszcze na bis Katerine. Katerine: Hehe (widzi złe spojrzenie Vanessy) Vanessa: (w pokoju zwierzeń) TO NIE TAK MIAŁO BYĆ!!! ''Vanessa: Nie rozpędzaj się tak szybko! Muszę coś zrobić! (do kamery) Zostań tu! Ja muszę iść do łazienki!'' Podchodzi do głośników i coś majstruje przy kablach. Odchodzi, a tuż po niej przychodzi Matt, który próbuję naprawić usterkę. Chris: Katerine... Dostajesz trzy 10-tki! Katerine: Dziękuję wam, wszystkim! Chris: Matt, szybciej! Nie mamy czasu! Matt (śpiewa oraz tańczy): Let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick I wanna kiss you But if I do then I might miss you, babe It's complicated and stupid Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid Guess he wants to play, wants to play A love game, a love game Hold me and love me Just want touch you for a minute Maybe three seconds is enough For my heart to quit it Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Don't think too much just bust that kick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Let's play a love game Play a love game Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? Dans, the love game Let's play a love game Play a love game Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? Dans, the love game I'm on a mission And it involves some heavy touching, yeah You've indicated you're interest I'm educated in sex, yes Now I want it bad, want it bad A love game, a love game Hold me and love me Just want touch you for a minute Maybe three seconds is enough For my heart to quit it Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Don't think too much just bust that kick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Let's play a love game Play a love game Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? Dans, the love game Let's play a love game Play a love game Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? Dans, the love game I can see you staring there from across the block With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh!) The story of us, it always starts the same With a boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game Let's play a love game Play a love game Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? Dans, the love game Let's play a love game Play a love game Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? Dans, the love game Pod sam koniec potyka się i wpada na grupę tancerek, co źle się skończyło. Matt: Auu... Chris: Hehe. Lubię śmieszne zakończenia! 7! Lai Chi: 7! Lindsay: 8! Matt: Auu... Dzięki wielkie! Auu... Chris: Pozostaje nam tylko Vanessa, która myślę, że nie zepsuje tej piosenki! Vanessa: Nigdy, przenigdy! Gotowy Matt? Matt: Jasne! Vanessa (śpiewa): Such a lonely day And it’s mine The most loneliest day of my life Such a lonely day Should be banned It’s a day that I can't stand The most loneliest day of my life The most loneliest day of my life Such a lonely day Shouldn’t exist It's a day that I’ll never miss Such a lonely day And it’s mine The most loneliest day of my life And if you go, I wanna go with you And if you die, I wanna die with you Take your hand and walk away (Solo) The most loneliest day of my life The most loneliest day of my life The most loneliest day of my life Such a lonely day And it’s mine It’s a day that I’m glad I survived Nadchodzi punkt kulminacyjny... Vanessa: (do Matta) Teraz!!! Vanessa rozwala gitarę, lecz Matt zamiast machnąć nią pionowo, specjalnie zamachnął się poziomo kierując gitarę na Vanessę. Ta na szczęście się uchyliła, ale spadła na scenę wprost na jurorów. (grupowe wzdechnięcie) Matt: Oto mój prezent za twoje oszustwo! Ty podła... Chris: Uspokój się! O co tu chodzi?! Katerine: Sabotowała mnie! Majstrowała przy głośnikach przez co był ten mały wybuch! (większe grupowe wzdechnięcie) Chris: Jak mogłaś?! Matt: To nie wszystko! Chciała, żebym się w niej "zakochał", a później odpadł z gry! (mega grupowe wzdechnięcie) Vanessa: Ty matole! Przez ciebie będę miała siniaki na całym ciele! Matt: Hehe... Vanessa: To niesprawiedliwe! Domagam się tu czegoś... Katerine: My też! Za twoje oszustwa od samego początku! Matt: Od spisku z Heather, aż po spisek z... Kimś tam jeszcze! Vanessa: Zamknijcie się wszyscy! Nic na mnie nie macie! Chris: Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru! Zostajesz... Vanessa: Nic nie mów!!! Chris: Zdyskwalifikowana! Vanessa: Nigdzie stąd nie odejdę! Auu... Chris: Zabrać ją! Vanessa: Nie! Nie! NIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NIC MI NIE UDOWODNICIE!!!!!! POZWĘ WAS DO SĄDU!!!!!!!!! ARGHH.... (odjeżdża) right|200px Katerine: (do Matta) Ty, to było dziwne! Matt: (do Katerine) Nie musisz mi tego mówić! Chris: To już koniec! Jesteście zwycięzcami i przechodzicie do finału! Matt i Katerine: Juhuu!!! Matt: O matko! Nie mogę uwierzyć w to! Katerine: Ja też! Chris: Nie czas na ekscytacje! Kto wygra?! Kto każe się najlepszym uczniem tej szkoły?! Dowiecie się tego w finale Szkoły... Totalnej!... Porażki!!! Matt: (do Katerine) Ty idiotko! Co myśmy narobili?! Katerine: (do Matta) O co ci chodzi?! Matt: (do Katerine) Musimy przeciwko rywalizować! Najlepsi przyjaciele! Katerine: (do Matta) Cholera! Też się zorientowałam! Matt: Ku**a! Chris: Kończmy już, bo atmosfera robi się tu gorąca! CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI Kategoria:Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości